memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Defiant-Klasse
und einigen anderen Folgen wird diese Klasse auf Föderationsschiff-Computerdisplays als Battleship bezeichnet. ;Decks:5 ;Besatzung :35 (Standard- besatzung)In wird von 35 Kadetten, die das Schiff alleine führen sollen, berichtet. : 50 (bekannte Maximal- besatzung)In hat die Defiant eine Besatzungsstärke von 50 Offizieren. ;Max. Geschw.:Warp 3,2 (Serienmäßig) :Warp 9 (Maximal sichere Aufrüstung) :Warp 9,5 (Technisches Maximum)Sowohl die USS Defiant als auch die USS Valiant können nach ihrem Bau nicht schneller als mit Warp 3,2 reisen. An beiden Schiffe werden an bestimmten Systemen Sicherungen entfernt, sodass sie mit Geschwindigkeiten von Warp 6 (Valiant, ) oder Warp 9,5 (Defiant, ) reisen können. In folgen zwei weitere Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse der USS Prometheus, welche zwischenzeitig mit Warp 9,9 fliegt. Auch diese beiden Schiffe müssten also modifiziert worden sein, sonst hätten sie die USS Prometheus während ihres Zwischenstopps an der Neutralen Zone nicht in so kurzer Zeit eingeholt; ihr genauer Geschwindigkeitswert ist jedoch nicht bekannt. In dem Referenzwerk Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch ist die geplante Höchstgeschwindigkeit dieser Schiffsklasse mit Warp 9,982 angegeben. Das ist die maximale Geschwindigkeit, für den der ursprüngliche Entwurf ausgelegt war. ;Waffensysteme :4 Pulsphaser- kanonen :2 Phaseremitter :6 Rampen für Photonen- und QuantentorpedosZwei obere vordere Torpedorohre u.a. in ; zwei untere Rohre in ; in ist von mehreren hinteren Torpedorampen die Rede, von denen eine in auch genutzt wird ;Verteidigungsysteme :Schutzschilde :Ablativpanzerung :Deflektorschüssel |Bild2=Defiant über AR-558.jpg }} Die ''Defiant''-Klasse ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem 24. Jahrhundert. Dies ist die erste Schiffsklasse der Sternenflotte die – im Gegensatz zu anderen – ab dem Jahr 2366 als reine Kriegsschiffklasse entwickelt wird und daher auch nur geringe wissenschaftliche Kapazitäten hat. Offiziell werden die Raumschiffe dieser Klasse als Eskortschiff klassifiziert, dennoch finden sich einige Bezeichnungen als Schlachtschiff. Sie vereint in sich viele neuartige Entwicklungen, wobei jedoch aufgrund ihres eigentlichen Einsatzbereiches hauptsächlich militärische Neuentwicklungen zum Einsatz kommen. Geschichte Anfänge Begonnen wird mit der Entwicklung der Defiant-Klasse 2366, nachdem es zu einem Erstkontakt mit den Borg gekommen ist und diese Spezies als extrem feindselig und technisch überlegen eingestuft wird. Infolge des Erstkontakts, bei dem die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] nur knapp entkommen kann, beschließt die Sternenflotte schließlich ein kleines, kompaktes und schwer bewaffnetes Raumschiff zu entwickeln, um den Borg Paroli bieten zu können. Bauphase Dieses Konzept wird in den Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerften, u. A. unter Beteiligung von Benjamin Sisko ( ), realisiert. Schon beim Bau 2366 sind viele Probleme und Rückschläge zu verzeichnen. Die ersten Testflüge, die mit dem fertiggestellten Prototypen durchgeführt werden, sind äußerst ernüchternd, da ein schwerer Entwicklungsfehler hierbei offen zu Tage tritt: Der Antrieb ist zwar leistungsstark und macht das Schiff äußerst wendig, allerdings ist er für die Größe des Schiffes überdimensioniert. Die große Wendigkeit beeinträchtigt bei stark belastenden Manövern derartig das vorhandene Strukturelle Integritätsfeld, dass das Schiff bei diesen Tests schon bei niedrigen Warpfaktoren auseinanderzubrechen droht. ( ) Nachdem im gleichen Jahr in der Schlacht von Wolf 359 ein Borg-Kubus 39 Schiffe zerstört, dieser allerdings nahe der Erde auch ohne eine solch spezialisierte Schiffsklasse aufgehalten und zerstört werden kann, werden die weiteren Schritte nach dem erfolglosen Test eingestellt. ( ) Das fast fertige Raumschiff wird anschließend eingelagert und wartet auf seine Fertigstellung. Erst als die Bedrohung durch das Dominion aufkommt, wird das Raumschiff wieder reaktiviert, man nimmt einige Modifikationen am Schiff vor und stellt es trotz diverser Mängel 2370 in Dienst. Durch harte Arbeit und viele weitere Modifikationen durch Chief O'Brien können letzten Endes viele auftretende Mängel beseitigt werden. ( ) Weitere Raumschiffe dieser Klasse wie die [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]] werden nicht in Utopia Planitia, sondern in der Antares-Flottenwerft gebaut, während die [[USS Sao Paulo|USS Sao Paulo]] wieder aus der Mars-Werft stammt. ( ) Verdienste dieser Klasse [[Datei:NCC-63549-Typ Phaser.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Rückeroberung der USS Prometheus]] Seit der Indienststellung der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], hat sich diese Klasse nach Beseitigung diverser Mängel hervorragend im Dienst bewährt. Hier eine Auflistung der einzelnen Erfolge: * 2373 ist die USS Defiant ein Teil einer Kampfflotte, die an der Schlacht von Sektor 001 teilnimmt. Erst als die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] in die Schlacht eingreift, kann der Borg-Kubus zerstört werden. Die Defiant wird zwar während des Kampfes schwer beschädigt, kann jedoch später geborgen und vollständig repariert werden. ( ) * 2374 nehmen mehrere Raumschiffe dieser Klasse an der Schlacht von Torros III Teil. * 2374 sind zwei Raumschiffe dieser Klasse daran beteiligt, den ersten Prototypen der neuen ''Prometheus''-Klasse, der von einem romulanischen Enterkommando gekapert worden ist, aufzuhalten. Durch indirekte Hilfe der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], sowie einem Schiff des NCC-63549-Typs, kann diese Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen. werden ( ) * Ebenfalls 2374 wird die USS Valiant mehrmals durch cardassianische Schiffe angegriffen. Dadurch werden nach und nach sämtliche Führungsoffiziere getötet. Letztlich bleiben nur die Red-Squad-Kadetten übrig, die dann das Kommando übernehmen. Es gelingt ihnen sogar, wichtige Informationen über einen neuen Prototypen eines gewaltigen Schlachtschiffes des Dominion zu beschaffen. Doch anstatt ins Föderationsgebiet zurückzukehren, werden die Kadetten übermütig und versuchen, den Prototypen zu zerstören. Leider wird die USS Valiant im darauffolgenden Gefecht vollständig zerstört. ( ) Dominion-Krieg Im Dominion-Krieg kann die Defiant-Klasse ihr wahres Potenzial entfalten. Sie kämpft an vorderster Front mit und ist unter anderem an der erfolgreichen Rückeroberung der Raumstation Deep Space 9 ebenso beteiligt, wie an vielen weiteren Auseinandersetzungen mit den Streitkräften des Dominion, zum Beispiel der ersten und dritten Schlacht von Chin'toka, als auch bei der Schlacht um Cardassia. ( ) Aktueller Status Da sich diese Klasse, wie viele andere auch, hervorragend im Einsatz bewährt hat, werden weiterhin neue Exemplare auf diversen Flottenwerften gebaut. Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * Sie ist die erste Klasse, die mit den neuen Quantentorpedos und Pulsphasern ausgestattet ist. * Sie besitzt simultane nach vorne feuernde Torpedorampen. * ''Chaffee''-Typ-Shuttles werden auf ihr stationiert. * Eine Ablativpanzerung schützt zusätzlich die Außenhülle, falls die Schilde ausfallen sollten. * Sie besitzt gemäß dem Hauptsystemmonitor Landestützen.Im kanonischen MSD sind die Stützen nicht beschriftet, haben aber die gleiche Form wie die Stützen auf dem MSD der ''Intrepid''- oder ''Nova''-Klasse. Im Referenzwerk Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch sind sie explizit als Landestützen beschriftet. Kommandosysteme Das Computersystem arbeitet im Gegensatz zur Intrepid-Klasse nicht mit bioneuralen Gelpacks, sondern noch mit deren Vorläufern, den isolinearen Chips. Die Computersysteme, sowie das ODN-Netzwerk, laufen alle in einem großen Computerkern zusammen, der sich auf der Defiant-Klasse über mindestens ein Deck erstreckt und begehbar ist. Durch einen mündlichen Befehl des Captains können sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffes gesperrt werden. Das hat zur Folge, dass die wichtigsten Systeme wie Antrieb, Waffen, usw. nicht mehr einsatzbereit sind. Außerdem kann der Computer durch weitere verbale Befehle primäre Schiffsfunktionen ausführen, wie beispielsweise Beamvorgänge auslösen, oder die Schutzschilde ausfahren. ( ) Antriebssysteme right|thumb|Die Antriebssysteme im Einsatz Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse sind ausgestattet mit einem Warpantrieb der Klasse 7. Die serienmäßige Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 3,2. Durch die Entfernung der Sicherungen vom Plasmazwischenkühler, vom Flux-Modulator und vom Druckkontrollsystem kann das Schiff auch höhere Geschwindigkeiten erreichen. ( ) Die maximale sichere aufgerüstete Geschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9. Obwohl der Antrieb durch eine Erhöhung des Warpplasmas auf 95 Ghz fast Warp 9,5 erreichen könnte, leidet die strukturelle Integrität des Schiffes. Bei diesen Geschwindigkeiten droht das Schiff regelrecht auseinander zu brechen. Durch das Anzapfen anderer Energiequellen wie der Phaserreserve kann das strukturelle Integritätsfeld ausreichend verstärkt werden. Leider ist das Schiff dann, im Falle eines Angriffes relativ wehrlos. ( ) Notfallsysteme miniatur|rechts|Rettungskapseln hinten In Notsituationen kann das Schiff über mindestens zwölf Rettungskapseln verlassen werden, die sich über das ganze Schiff verteilt befinden. Sie sind im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schiffen der Sternenflotte nicht unter von außen gut sichtbaren Luken, sondern unter der Hüllenpanzerung untergebracht, welche sich im Notfall absprengen lässt. Je zwei Rettungskapseln befinden sich zu beiden Seiten oben über den Torpedorampen, oben hinter dem Phaseremitter und unten an der Hangaröffnung. ( ) Technische Updates Während ihrer Dienstzeit werden einige Erneuerungen an den einzeln Exemplaren dieser Klasse vorgenommen: * Die Schutzschilde werden rekonfiguriert, um im Dominion-Krieg wesentlich effektiver gegen die Polaron-Waffentechnologie des Dominion und die Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen zu sein. * Der Tisch mit den Sitzgelegenheiten auf der Brücke wird durch eine zusätzliche Arbeitsstation ersetzt. ( ) * Ein neuer Holo-Kommunikator wird auf der Brücke installiert, jedoch kurz darauf wieder entfernt. Traktorstrahlemitter Defiant schleppt Cardassianer ab.jpg Datei:Defiant-Klasse unterer Traktorstrahl.jpg Defiant Traktorstrahl Vor'cha-Klasse Schiff.jpg Verteidigungssysteme Phaser Die primäre Waffensysteme dieser Raumschiffe sind vier spezielle Phaser, welche impulsartig Phaserenergie in eine Richtung freisetzen können. ( ) Außerdem verfügen Raumschiffe dieser Klasse über mindestens zwei reguläre Phaseremitter, eine auf der Oberseite und einen am Bug. ( ) DefiantPhaser.jpg|Die Pulsphaser der Defiant] Defiant-Klasse vorderer Phaser.png|Der normale Phaser am Bug]] Defiant-Klasse dorsaler Phaser.jpg|Der normale dorsale Phaser Torpedorampen right|thumb|Die Quantentorpedos im Einsatz Die beiden primären Torpedorampen, die sich an der oberen Vorderseite des Schiffes befinden, sind dazu in der Lage, neben Photonentorpedos auch Quantentorpedos abzufeuern. ( ) Zwei weitere für Quantentorpedos geeignete Rampen befinden sich direkt darunter. ( ) Achtern befinden sich ebenfalls mehrere Abschussanlagen. ( ) sah man die Quantentorpedos zum ersten Mal in Aktion. Hier wurden jeweils zwei blaue Torpedos gleichzeitig abgefeuert. In war wieder von den Quantentorpedos die Rede. Hier wurden jedoch drei gelbe Torpedos nacheinander abgefeuert. Ob die hinteren Torpedorampen ebenfalls Quantentorpedos abfeuern können, ist unklar. In wird ebenfalls ein gelber Torpedo aus der steuerbordseitigen hinteren Rampe abgefeuert.}} Panzerung und Schilde miniatur|rechts|Die Schilde im Einsatz Raumschiffe dieser Klasse verfügen standardmäßig über Schilde, können aber auch zusätzlich mit einer Ablativpanzerung versehen werden. ( ) Sonden Unterhalb des Deflektors befindet sich eine Rampe, von der aus Klasse-4-Sonden gestartet werden können.( ) Außerdem sind Atmosphärensonden an Bord. ( ) Um Gegner unbemerkt zu beobachten, können auch Klasse-3-Sonden eingesetzt werden. ( ) Design Da an ein Kriegsschiff vollkommen andere Anforderungen gestellt werden, als an ein Forschungsschiff, wird ein vollkommen neuartiges Design entwickelt. Bei der Entwicklung dieser Klasse nimmt man sich daher einen kleinen Kampfflieger als Vorlage, da beide nach demselben Grundprinzip gebaut werden. Sie sollen klein und wendig sein, und über ein großes defensives und offensives Potenzial verfügen. Da die vorhandenen Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte einem Borg-Kubus unterlegen sind, wird dieses neuartige Designprinzip speziell für diese Gefahr entwickelt. Daraus entstand etwas, das für Schiffe der Sternenflotte höchst ungewöhnlich ist: Die gesamte Antriebssektion wird in den flachen Rumpf integriert und die Warpgondeln direkt an den Rumpf angesetzt. Dies minimiert die Angriffsfläche und macht das Schiff gleichzeitig extrem wendig. Deckplan [[Datei:USS Defiant Deckplan.jpg|460px|miniatur|center|Querschnitt der Defiant-Klasse]] * Deck 1: **Brücke (MSD, ) **1 Phaseremitter ( ) * Deck 2: **2 Pulsphaser (MSD, ) **Sektion 5: Maschinenraum ( ) **Computerkern (MSD) **Quartiere (MSD, ) * Deck 3: **Sektion 15: Mannschaftsquartiere ( ) **3 Shuttlehangars (MSD, ) **Frachträume (MSD, ) **Computerkern (MSD) * Deck 4: **Shuttlehangar (MSD) **Deflektorschüssel (MSD) **1 Startrampe für Sonden (MSD, ) **1 Phaseremitter (MSD, ) * Deck 5: **Sektion 1 ( ) Da diese Schiffe wesentlich kleiner sind als beispielsweise die ''Excelsior''-Klasse, und auch da ihr eigentliches Einsatzgebiet sich von anderen erheblich unterscheidet, besitzt diese Klasse keinerlei Luxus und ist recht spartanisch eingerichtet. Auch auf Wissenschaftslabore wurde vollständig verzichtet. ( ) Brücke [[Datei:DefiantBrücke.jpg|thumb|left|Die Brücke der Defiant]] [[Datei:DefiantBrücke2.jpg|thumb|Weitere Brückenstationen der Defiant]] Da der zur Verfügung stehende Raum sehr begrenzt ist, ist die Brücke funktionell, übersichtlich und nur mit den wichtigsten Bedienelementen ausgerüstet. Der Platz des Captains befindet sich wie immer im zentralen Mittelpunkt des Raumes. Direkt an seinem Stuhl gibt es zwei größere Bedienpulte, durch die er zum Beispiel die Selbstzerstörung durch scannen des Handabdrucks auslösen kann. ( ) Rechts und Links von ihm sind die taktischen Stationen untergebracht. Da die Defiant-Klasse als Kriegsschiff konzipiert ist verfügt sie über zwei Taktische Stationen, die sich die Aufgaben teilen. Links neben der Conn/OPS gibt es die Kontrollstation für den Maschinenraum. Hier sitzt je nach Erforderlichkeit der Chefingenieur, der von hier aus die gesamten Antriebssysteme und den Energiehaushalt kontrollieren kann. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befindet sich eine wissenschaftliche Station. ( ) Zentral vor dem Platz des Captains befindet sich eine halbkreisförmige Station. Sie ist für Steuerung/Navigation und OPS zuständig. Davor findet man noch wie auf allen Schiffen einen kleinen Hauptbildschirm, durch den man zum Beispiel mit anderen Schiffen kommuniziert. ( ) Kommunikationsverbindungen können von verschiedenen Stationen hergestellt werden. So ist die gleichzeitige Kommunikation mit mehreren Empfängern möglich. ( ) Es gibt insgesamt zwei Zugänge, wobei der hintere Bereich der Brücke der Defiant einen kleinen Tisch mit Sitzgelegenheiten aufweist. Bei den nachfolgenden Schiffen wird dieser durch eine weitere Kontrollkonsole ersetzt. ( ) Bereitschaftsraum thumb|Der Bereitschaftsraum Der Bereitschaftsraum hat sich gegenüber den anderen Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte ebenfalls sehr verändert. Er ist wesentlich kleiner ausgefallen, besitzt aber die gleichen technischen Ausstattungen, darunter Wandmonitor, Computerterminal und Replikator, wie die größeren Versionen. Der Raum kann durch persönliche Gegenstände, zum Beispiel Skulpturen, Bilder, Artefakte, personalisiert werden, was aber durch den sehr begrenzten Platz eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Dieser Raum wird nur genutzt, wenn die Anwesenheit des Captains auf der Brücke nicht erforderlich ist, oder er mit einer speziellen Person alleine sprechen möchte. ( ) Krankenstation thumb|Die Krankenstation Das Schiff ist nicht geeignet um viele Verletzte zu versorgen. Zum Zeitpunkt der Indienststellung des Prototyps ist die Medizinische Datenbank praktisch nicht existent. ( ) Die Krankenstation kann drei Biobetten aufnehmen und verfügt über ein großes Terminal welches vom Chefarzt verwendet werden kann. ( ) Maschinenraum [[Datei:Maschinenraum der Defiant.jpg|thumb|Der Maschinenraum der Defiant]] Der Maschinenraum befindet sich auf Deck 2 Sektion 5. ( ) Die Brückenkontrollen können notfalls hierher umgeleitet werden. ( ) Speiseraum thumb|Ein typischer Korridor Der Speiseraum liegt im vorderen Teil des Schiffes an der Außenhaut. ( ) Im Laufe der Dienstzeit wird dieser Raum für Versammlungen der Crew, Verhandlungen, Besprechungen und Partys benutzt. Er verfügt über ein Display das für Briefings verwendet werden kann, einen Replikator und einige Tische mit spartanischen Sitzgelegenheiten. ( ) für den Raum genutzt, in welchem die Minen gelagert werden. Im Originalskript wurde der Raum als Launch Bay bezeichnet was zu Deutsch so viel wie Abwurfschacht bedeuten könnte.}} Quartiere thumb|Ein typisches Quartier der Defiant Die Quartiere, die jeweils für zwei Personen ausgelegt sind, verfügen über ein Computerterminal, einen einfachen Replikator und zwei Schlafkojen, die als Etagenbetten angeordnet sind. Die Resultate des Replikators und die Etagenbetten werden oft bemängelt. ( ) Im Allgemeinen werden die Quartiere als unbequem und eng empfunden. ( ) Insgesamt bieten die Quartiere Platz für 50 Personen, auch wenn das Schiff nur einer regulären Besatzung von 35 Personen bedarf. ( ) Shuttlehangar [[Datei:Chaffee verlässt Defiant.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Öffnung des unteren Shuttlehangars der Defiant]] Der Shuttlehangar ist auf den Decks 3 und 4 zu finden und beherbergt mindestens zwei kleine Shuttles. Unterhalb des Schiffes im Mittelpunkt, befindet sich ein kreisförmiges Schott, durch das die Shuttles in den Weltraum gelangen können. Um diesen Vorgang zu beschleunigen, wird sofort bei der Öffnung ein atmosphärisches Kraftfeld aktiviert, das die Atmosphäre im Raum hält. ( ) Außerdem ist diese Klasse mit den neuen ''Chaffee''-Typ-Shuttles nachgerüstet worden, deren Designelemente der Defiant-Klasse nachempfunden sind. ( ) Bekannte Raumschiffe dieser Klasse * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] (zerstört) * [[USS Sao Paulo|USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633)]], in USS Defiant umbenannt * [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant (NCC-74210)]] (zerstört) * [[Weitere Raumschiffe der Defiant-Klasse|weitere Raumschiffe der Defiant-Klasse]] Hintergrundinformationen Allgemeine Informationen Das Design dieser Klasse wurde von James Martin skizziert und von Tony Meininger als Modell umgesetzt. Das Interieur stammt von Herman Zimmerman. Neben dem anfänglich genutzten Modell existieren mehrere CGI-Animationen der Defiant-Klasse, sowohl für den Kinofilm , als auch für spätere Staffeln der Serie . Bilder des Originalmodells wurden 2009 von Doug Drexler auf dessen Blog veröffentlicht http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/03/02/maximum-defiant-the-devil-in-the-details/. Erstellt wurde das Modell für Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt von Vision Art und gerendert wurde es von Industrial Light & Magic. Raumschiffmodell, MSD und Technische Angaben der Produzenten Auf dem Modell der sind optisch 2 verschiedene Phaserbänke identifizierbar, daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass die Defiant-Klasse mindestens 2 Phaserbänke besitzt. Typ und Stärke dieser Phaser sind vom Modell jedoch nicht ersichtlich. Im Laufe der Episoden wurden davon 2 in Aktion gezeigt. Auf dem MSD der USS Defiant sind Landestützen zu erkennen, sodass eine Landefähigkeit gegeben sein sollte. Referenzwerke Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch Es gibt einen detaillierten beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffsklasse in diesem Buch. Im Anhang des DS9:TM befindet sich zudem ein Datenblatt zur Defiant-Klasse. Die Defiant-Klasse wird als Begleitschiff (Eskorte) mit einer Besatzungsstärke von 40 Offizieren und einem Evakuierungslimit von 150 Personen angegeben. Aufgestockt kann die Besatzung bis zu 192 betragen. Folgende technischen Angaben sind in dieser Quelle gegeben: * Länge: 170,68 Metern, Breite: 134,11 Metern, Höhe: 30,1 Metern; Masse: 355.000 Tonnen * Sie ist laut dem Datenblatt mit vier Impulsphasern und zwei Torpedowerfern für Photonen- und Quantentorpedos ausgerüstet, wobei weitere drei Torpedowerfer durch Graphiken bestädigt werden. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,982 für einen maximalen Zeitraum von 12 Stunden. Es gibt einen detaillierten beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffsklasse in diesem Buch. Star Trek Raumschiff-Guide Im Raumschiffguide befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Defiant-Klasse. Außerdem gibt es noch einen beschreibenden Text zur dieser Raumschiffklasse in diesem Buch. Das Datenblatt gibt folgende technischen Informationen an: * Länge: 119,5 Metern, Breite: 90,3 Metern, Höhe: 25,5 Metern; Masse: 355.000 Tonnen * Sie ist laut dieser Quelle mit vier Impulsphasern und zwei Torpedowerfern für Photonen- und Quantentorpedos ausgerüstet. * Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt Warp 9,982, die sie innerhalb von 8,37 Sekunden erreichen kann. Im Raumschiffguide befindet sich ein Datenblatt zur Defiant-Klasse. Außerdem gibt es noch einen beschreibenden Text zu dieser Raumschiffsklasse in diesem Buch. Weiterführende Informationen (Romane, Comics und Spiele) Die Defiant-Klasse kommt in den Computerspielen Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Dominion Wars und Star Trek: The Next Generation – Birth of the Federation vor. In Star Trek: The Next Generation - Birth of the Federation ist die Defiant-Klasse nach der verbesserten Sovereign-Klasse das zweitstärkste Raumschiff der Föderation. In einer Romanreihe von William Shatner taucht ein Raumschiff dieser Klasse namens USS Monitor auf. Externe Links cs:Třída Defiant en:Defiant class es:Clase Defiant fr:Classe Defiant ja:ディファイアント級 sv:Defiantklass Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse